


How can he fool you

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [11]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, Dark Peter Parker, He a bit of an asshole, Marvel zombies mention, Not Nick Fury Friendly, Peter can be dark and scary if he wants, Peter knows Beck is a fake, Scary Peter Parker, Spider-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: How the hell did Beck fool nick fury? Peter is not amused in fact he pissed at the spy for hijacking his trip and dragging him to this mess yeah this is the last straw for Spider-Man.
Relationships: Nick Fury & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	How can he fool you

“You got gifts, Parker. But you didn't wanna be here.” Nick fury said, after they defeated the fire monster.

“Mr Fury I-” Peter tried to say.

“I'd love to have you in Berlin, too. But you've got to decide whether you're going to step up or not. Stark chose you. He made you an Avenger. I need that. The world needs that. Maybe Stark was wrong. Was he?” Nick asked.

“No, he was.” Peter said. shocking everyone even more when he webs Beck up.

“Parker what the hell are you doing?” Nick asked.

“What I should've done when I first heard of you.” Peter said.

“What are you talking about? I'm on your side.” Beck tried to reason.

“Then where your goober?” 

“My what?” Beck asked, confused. He is not the only one.

“Your goober it’s a device that lets you travel dimensions safely.” Peter said, as he showed them his.

“I don’t have one.” 

“How long have you been here.” Beck looked for help but Peter grabbed his face and squeezed his jaw. “Beck don’t test me. How fucking long?” 

“For two month,” Beck said, while he gritted his teeth through the pain, Peter let go.

“Then you should've glitch then cease to exist. Because any more than a month or a couple of weeks without a goober you will be erased.” Peter explained. Shocking everyone. “How do I know? if you are going to ask. It's simple, you're not the only one that can go to different dimensions. There this place calls the spider-verse it every spider-man from different multiverse goes when it endangers. So i when to them because the first time I met my spider sense went off, it warn me of danger, I went to them and they told me about their mysterio turn out you are a fucking villian. And you don’t even have magic, just special effects. Then I went to Earth 833.” Beck eyes widen. “You were right about having a family but they’re not dead, they are living a happy life. After all that I researched you with E.D.I.T.H and found out you are just another employee of Mr.Stark. Who got pissed because he screwed you.” 

“Fine, I admit it. Stark stole my invention and named it Barf.” Beck sneered. “This is on him.” He was rewarded with a powerful punch that would have broken his jaw.

“I’m sick and tired of you assholes always wanting to blame someone. Look around you.” Beck did nothing but glared. “I SAID LOOK” Peter roared with fury. Paling Beck looked around and saw nothing but destruction. People were injured and some children were screaming.”You did this and have the nerve to blame a dead man. Tony didn’t you people do this, you did this out of petty envy, and greed all because you feel like you earn something. Scum like you makes me sick to my stomach. That you deserve nothing but the deepest pit of hell. Tony isn’t here to answer any sin that you cause that right goes to you. You are going to answer for the crimes.” Beck said nothing because deep down he knows Peter is right. He didn’t have to do this but he did and looked at what people died and he didn’t even bother to care.

“Beck will be coming with us for questioning.” Nick said, but got punched by an angry Peter. “Parker, You some nevres.” Beck couldn’t help but to agree.

“Oh I got nevres alright. Beck isn’t the only person I’m pissed at. I told you I want nothing to do with this, That I don’t want my friends to get hurt.” Peter pointed to Ned and Becky, who are treated by the Doctor. “Well guess what asshole they got hurt.”

“You're worried about us hurting your friends? You? Who called a drone strike on your own school tour bus? Stark gave you a multi-billion dollar AR tactical intelligence system and the first thing you do with it? Try and blow up your friends.” Nick said, He was rewarded with another punch.

“One: yeah I’m worried, because you’re the dick that decided to hijack my vacation. Two: I wasn’t trying to call any drones, I was trying to delete a photo.” Nick rolled his eye. “Of me and your agents.” Nick and Hills both look at Peter shock.

“What do you mean my agent Parker.” Nick demand

“Well sir, what do you get with a stubborn Director hijacking a field trip full of students. And one saw their classmate being led somewhere then see him in his underwear with your damn agent. What do you think would happen?” Peter asked mockily. Nick rubbed his head. “Yeah that is what I was trying to do. Hell mostly I did it so The girl that I like wouldn’t think of me in some way. But I’m pretty sure that you wouldn’t want that picture on social media where enemies would put two and two together.”

“Fine, you prove your point.”

“Bitch please, I’m just getting started. You said my head wasn’t in the game then where the fuck was yours?”

“Excuse me.”

“How the hell did you let this man,” he pointed at Beck. “Fool you like that? You Nick fucking Fury how the hell did he manage to fool you.”

“He didn’t fool me.”

“Oh please, he fools you, he fools Hills, HE FOOL EVERYBODY IN SHIELD.” Peter shouted. “So I’m going to ask you again Fury. How the hell did he fool you?”

“His story checked out.”

“And you didn’t bother to ask more questions.”

“Well Parker I’m not an expert on the multiverse.”

“And you didn’t bother to ask one.” Peter said, really struggling not to punch this guy.

“Who to ask then.”

“Doctor strange.”

“Told We couldn’t get a hold of him.”

“That stopped you from bugging the hell out of me, it didn’t stop breaking in my hotel room then shot my friend with a tranquilizer, it didn’t stop from hijacking my vacation.”

“Heroes don’t take vacations. If you can’t handle that then stop acting like one.”

“Well that didn’t stop you from coming to me. And for you information this isn’t just a vacation this is me healing not from fighting a war but from dying and coming back.”

“Join the club.”

“Shut the fuck up. I don’t who the hell you think you are but we are human we’re not machine, gods or fucking aliens. I came here so I can heal. My friends are worried about me, My aunt is worried about me, Hell even half of New York's city is worried about me. Everyone suspect me to be the next Iron Man well guess fuck being the Iron Man. I’m the amazing fucking Spider-Man I do what I do is right.”

“Then what are you going to do?”

“First off I’m not keeping these.” Peter held up the glasses. Fury was about to take but Peter kept them away from him. “And I’m certainly not giving them to your paranoid ass. I’m giving them to Mrs. Stark. And second I’m going back to my Vacation and you going to stay the fuck away from me unless I’m ready or really am needed.” 

“Or what”

Peter pull up a hologram image of something horrible.

“We call this Earth-Z is forbidden to every Spider from going unless you're suicidal. Sometimes we use this as a scare tactic. Or if you really and I mean really piss us off or we’re not all good. So here the deal let enjoy my vacation or shove you one-eyed unarmed ass in that world where you become their next meal.” Fury nodded. “Don’t think forgot about you beck tell anyone who I am”

“I won’t tell. I’ll promise.”

“Good.” Peter walked away. 

“Parker, you know I don’t take well on threats.” Peter stops and without looking.

“Who said I was threatening you.” Peter walked away leaving everyone in shock and awed.

**Please comment and Kudos**


End file.
